


Unrequited the Clint Part

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unrequited the Clint Part

Clint wasin love with his partner. 

But Natasha didn't love him like that.

He was sure of it.

So he went for it with Maria.

She liked him,

And he found her attractive. 

So that is why,

Maria is pressed against the wall,

And he is sucking a hickey on her neck.

She is moaning. 

She is enjoying this.

But all he can picture is Natasha, 

And how she would feel and look,

In his arms.


End file.
